The Mission
by ErinSheppard
Summary: THE MISSION: LOCATE AND IDENTIFY CURRENT GIRLFRIEND OF ITALIAN ARMS DEALER SILVIO ROSETTI. GET CLOSE TO HER AND THEN EXTRACT HER WITH THE INTENTION OF TURNING HER AND ACQUIRING INFORMATION ON THE ARMS DEALERS FINANCES AND OPERATIONS.


THE MISSION:

LOCATE AND IDENTIFY CURRENT GIRLFRIEND OF SILVIO ROSETTI. GET CLOSE TO HER AND THEN EXTRACT HER WITH THE INTENTION OF TURNING HER AND ACQUIRING INFORMATION ON THE ARMS DEALERS FINANCES AND OPERATIONS.

LOCATE THE TARGET. INTEL HAS SO FAR ONLY MANAGED TO TAKE FOUR PHOTOS OF HER, NONE OF WHICH DISPLAY HER FACE CLEARLY. WE CAN TELL YOU SHE RIDES A HORSE EVERY MORNING THROUGH THE WOODS NEXT TO THE VILLA AND VISITS THE OPERA EVERY THURSDAY NIGHT BEFORE TAKING BRUNCH ON FRIDAY MORNING.

"So, I'm supposed to get close to a girl that I have never met. Have no idea what she looks like and not a clue of what her name is." Solo stated as surveyed the large doors to the theatre ahead of him.

"Yes." Illya replied, watching him from a van parked down the block.

"Obviously." Solo adjusted the bow tie and walked up the steps into the crowded theatre, looking at all the people around him and trying to guess which one was the girlfriend of an international arms dealer. He was picturing a blonde, a tall blonde with long perfectly thick and curly hair, legs that go on forever and the perfect figure. This mission was going to be very easy. He looked over everyone's heads as they made their way into the auditorium and to their seats. He climbed the stairs to his box and taking his seat pulled out his opera glasses, surveying the boxes opposite him. Old man, old man, old woman, young woman; not blonde enough. Here's a likely looking target, young, elegantly dressed, blonde, very attractive. Perfect. He smirked and made a self satisfied noise to himself.

"You found her?" Illya asked in his ear.

"I really hope so." He replied.

"What was that dear?" The old woman next to him asked.

"I hope they sing the full version of the aria." He replied, nodding his head at her and flashing another perfect smile. The old woman smiled in response. The curtain rose and he joined in with clapping as the singers took the stage before training his glasses on the woman opposite him again, studying her figure and particularly the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed. The woman next to him accidently nudged his arm and the glasses moved across to the box next to the woman he had been watching, the box was empty except for one lone young woman, sitting in the central seat and leaning on the edge of the box, her head on her hands as she watched the singers. She let out a sigh and then her eyes lifted and met his from across the room. He lowered the glasses and looked at her from across the room. He smiled at her and she raised an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes and looking back at the stage. The curtain behind her twitched and a large heavyset man stood in front of it, before leaning down and whispering something in the woman's ear. She turned and held up a hand gesturing at the man an angry look on her face. She pointed at the curtain and shook her head. The man backed up and stood back, his arms crossed and his eyes trained on the back of her head. He looked back at the young blonde woman he had been watching previously, she was leant back on the chair now, her eyes closed and head falling slightly to one side. Clearly asleep. He sighed and trained his glasses back on the other woman. She had mid brown to blonde hair pulled up in a bun. He couldn't see her dress from the angle at which she was leaning on the edge of the box, her eyes trained on the stage below. He continued to watch her for some time, occasionally her eyes would flutter closed as she breathed in the music. Then she would open them again and let out another sigh. Her eyes flicked back up to his at some point before the interval, he couldn't make out what colour they were but she held his gaze with an intensity that made him shift in his seat uncomfortably. The curtain fell and the woman stood up, exiting through the back of the box swiftly. He rose and followed the throng through to the bar, hoping that would be where the woman would be. The bar wasn't too crowded, he ordered a drink and looked around for her. He made his way back to his seat and waited, and waited. The curtain rose again and the woman hadn't returned. He stood and practically ran down the stairs just catching sight of her as she got to the large double doors, her arm held in the grip of the large man who had interrupted the show for her earlier. He was half carrying her out of the theatre, she tripped and he lifted her up and physically pushed her along. She wasn't protesting at all, allowing herself to be led out, her head turned at the last minute and she caught sight of him, eyes locking with his and then she was gone, pushed into the back of a car waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"I lost her." He said into his radio.

"The little one being carried out the theatre by four goons?" Gaby asked in his ear.

"Little? Like you are one to talk." Illya laughed and Solo could hear a short slapping sound from the other end of the radio.

"Did you get her or not?" He asked, a little exasperated.


End file.
